Otra Historia de Amor
by Hyugiita
Summary: Una historia de amor que demuestra que el amor verdadero que dura siempre y nunca acabara.
1. Chapter 1

________________*Otra historia de amor*_____________________

_**Summary**_

_Una historia de amor que demuestra que el amor dura siempre y nunca acabara._

_**Summary end**_

_Han pasado 3 años desde que te fuiste, no se como he podido vivir sin ti tanto tiempo, note he visto ni siquiera he tenido noticias de tu paradero solo se que estas afuera buscando conseguir tu meta , esa que tanto has deseado por tantos años, que espero que la consigas y vuelvas a mi lado._

_Hoy por fin recibimos noticias de ti que te encuentras en la parte norte del país de la Roca, estas acompañado por varios ninjas, el equipo 7, 8,9 y el de Gay-senséis fuimos tras tus pistas. _

_En el camino no podía dejar de pensar que por fin después de 3 años te volvería ver, siempre tuve esa esperanza pero por fin se hizo realidad. Cuando llegamos al lugar indicado no había nadie bueno eso se veía pero como nos debimos haber imaginado sabias que iríamos tras tu rastro nos de gastes algunas trampas, pero seguías hay lo podía sentir en mi corazón algo había que me decía que tu estabas cerca. Después de pasar tus trampas seguimos buscándote nos dividimos en parejas y tercios yo iba con mi mejor amigo Kiba. _

_No separamos, mas bien me separe por unos cuantos metros quería verte pero solo yo decirte algo, pero que sin los demás se dieran cuenta, acabo nosotros sabíamos que teníamos algo cuando estabas en la aldea. Todavía me acuerdo el primer día que te vi._

_****Flash back****_

_Iba de camino al entrenamiento con mis compañeros de equipo. Iba un poco retrasada a si que iba de árbol en árbol, cuando resbale cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe pero nunca llego solo sentí un calor proveniente de otro cuerpo. No quería abrir los ojos pero fue más que inevitable abrirlos pero me encontré con la persona que nunca creí ver esos ojos negros. Se veían tan vacíos, llenos de sufrimiento y dolor eran iguales a los míos._

_Hpm…- fue lo que dijiste después me dejaste con mucho cuidado en el piso como temiendo que me rompiera. Un "gracias" fue lo último que pude decir o más bien susurrar._

_****Flash back****_

_Desde ese momento te seguí encontrando cada vez más seguido hasta que por fin entablamos una conversación, no tan larga pero fue una conversación, creo que me empecé a sentir mucho mas cómoda contigo que con la mayoría de las personas los 2 somos personas serias disfrutamos del silencio y aunque no lo pueda creer tienes la misma soledad que yo tenia antes de conocerte._

_Estas aquí puedo sentir tu presencia, pero donde estas exactamente es lo que me pregunto. Me adentro al bosque estoy lo bastante lejos para ya no ver a Kiba, me pregunto a si saldrás de tu escondite, bueno eso estaba a punto de descubrirlo, algo se movía por unos arbustos a mi derecha y de repente salio._


	2. Chapter 2

_******************Capitulo 2*******************_

_Algo se movía por unos arbustos a mi derecha y de repente salio el, sus hermosos ojos negros seguían igual no habían cambiado en nada todo como lo recordaba bueno solo que un poco mas grande verdad. Me quede inmóvil no sabia que hacer me daban tantas ganas de ir abrazarlo, pero creo que no era el momento, ya que se acercaban mis compañeros._

_Vete, antes de que te vean- fue lo ultimo que te dije. Antes de voltearme hiciste algo que no podía creer que habías echo, me besaste, que beso fue tierno cariñoso tan mágico sentí que me iba a la cielo y me queda en la nube pero teníamos que separarnos y después desapareciste después de eso pero ese beso se sintió también como la primera vez que nos besamos._

_***Flash Back***_

_Estábamos en el claro lleva vamos como 2 o 3 meses viéndonos hay, me sentía tan cómoda con tu presencia que el tiempo era poco cuando estábamos juntos nunca pensé que nos llevaríamos también por que tu siempre me diste miedo, pero ahorra ya no era miedo no se lo que era pero se sentía muy bien, disfrutabas tanto el silencio como yo solo viendo la luna y las magnificas estrellas que decoraban la noche._

_Creo que ya se hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya si no quiero que Neji salga en mi búsqueda- me levante lentamente en realidad no quería irme, pero que mas podía a hacer, no podía detener el tiempo y que nos quedáramos a si toda la vida y poder seguir sintiendo esto o bueno tal vez solo quería que se detuviera para descubrir que era. _

_Ya me iba yendo cuando siento una de tus manos deteniendo mi brazo era como si no querías que me fuera. Me quede en shock por que te fuiste acercando cada vez mas no sabia que hacer hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron me sentí tan bien pero primero estaba toda rígida no sabia bien que hacer pero luego me fui soltando deje que sus labios me guiaran me abrace su cuello es tan tierno sus labios son realmente deliciosos tan delicados. Pero momento tan lindo tenia que acabar por culpa del aire y un pequeño ruido que nos asusto. _

_Me tengo que ir- le dije con un poco de tristeza que se notaba mucho._

_A qui estaré para cuando me necesites- me dijiste nunca pensé que dirías eso, ¿porqué? , tu pequeño orgullo, pero no es momento de criticarte y justo en esos momentos lo descubrí, descubrí lo que era ese sentimiento tan bonito que no quería que nunca se fuera era Amor._

_Nunca pensé que fuera Amor creo que lo que sentía por Naruto no era más que admiración._

_***Flash Back*** _

_Cuando salí de mis recuerdos veo que Kiba se acerca a toda velocidad creo que en verdad lo preocupe. Pero fue una gran idea alegarme por que si no nunca te hubiera visto y mucho menos besado. 3 años sin sentir tu deliciosos labios no puedo creer que haya vivido 3 años sin sentirlos, sin sentirte tan cerca de mí, sin ver esos hermosos ojos que tan adoro y extraño. _

_Creo que no llevo ni 5 minutos de habernos alejados y sentía la necesidad de irme corriendo dejar a Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, al Clan Hyuga, Shino, a mi Sensei y a todas las personas que mas quiero. Solo por ir a buscarte y otra vez sentir tus labios cercas de los míos pero no podía quiero que logres tus sueños que concluyas tus promesas con todo con lo que algunas vez te propusiste y si yo no era parte de ellos no te iba a obligar a incluirme en ellos. _

_Regresamos con los demás ninguno tuvo un rastro o huella de ti solo yo, pero no podía decirles, aunque ver a Naruto triste por no encontrar ni siquiera tu olor, era o es tu mejor amigo pero sabia que si le decía que te vi y vi tu dirección y iría corriendo detrás de ti y llevarte de vuelta a la aldea. Yo sabia que todavía no considerabas a Konoha como tu hogar hasta no haber echo tus sueños realidad, bueno si eso se podía decir que esos eran sueños._

_Ya de vuelta a la aldea no nos habíamos alejado mucho de donde te vi por última vez. Me quede atrás quería pensar antes de llegar a la aldea pero no te algo extraño en uno de los árboles cerca de donde estuvimos una pequeña nota en uno de los árboles pero esta muy bien escondida para cualquiera que pasara por hay no la viera si no quería detenerse a pensar en las cosas que han pasado en su vida. La agarre con el, más mínimo cuidado no quería que le pasara nada quería leerla pero no era el momento ni aun el lugar no era seguro, a si que después de tenerla conmigo siento tu olor proveniente de la nota, la abrase un poco a mi pecho y sentí tu presencia pero creo que los demás van a notar que ya no estoy con ellos a si que solo pude susurrar un te quiero que se que llego a ti._

_Corrí para alcanzar a los demás, pero antes guarde la nota en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta donde se que estará segura._

_¿Qué te pasa Hinata, te ves muy feliz?-Ha no podía creerlo Kiba se dio cuenta de mi felicidad. M sonroje cuando recordé lo ocurrido anteriormente._

_No es nada Kiba no te preocupes.- Le regale una linda sonrisa para que no se preocupara. Y creo que funciono por que ya no me volvió a pregunto nada._

_Cuando llegamos a la aldea le dejamos el reporte a Tsunade y cada quien se fue por un camino diferente excepto Sakura y Naruto que se fueron a comer Ramen o algo a si, no puse mucha atención por estar pensando en el. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza además no quería._

_Llegue a casa no había nadie lo cual no se me hace extraño esta muy bonita la tarde pero yo so lo quiero ir a mi cuarto y leer la nota.  
_

_Ya en mi cuarto, me asegure que todo estuviera bien cerrado no quiero que nadie la vea solo yo. Abrí con el mas minino cuidado que se le puede dar a las cosas disfrute mucho abriendo el pequeño sobre una vez abierto me puse a leer._

_**Hinata:**_

_**Solo quería que supieras que te he extrañado mucho todos esto años y también quería que supieras que si te deje no fue por que no te quisiera si no que no dejaras a tu familia amigos y todas las personas que te quieren solo por estar conmigo nunca pediría que dejaras toda tu felicidad por mi. Nunca olvides que Te amo y Siempre lo are.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Mis mejillas estaban mojadas cuando termine de leer esa carta la abrasé contra mi pecho. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y fui cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Sentí una brisa que hizo me levantara llevo horas durmiendo, me levanto para cerrarla pero me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa en el marco de esta._

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Oh.!!!! Si mi 2° capitulo k emocion wii.!!!!!! Bueno super abruurrrida al semana menos por lo de ABRAZOS CUBANOS DESDE CUBA.!!! Para todos una cosa no soy de cuba. Es k m dicen cubis por eso pero bueno gracias por el apoyo de los pocos que pues me critican =P. **

**Sensei graciias por todo te rekiero y gracias a sii por pasarme bueno energia cuando estube llorando me senti patetica pero ekiis mi Sensei esta loca.!!! Por eso la quiero **

**Biie* **


	3. Chapter 3

_*******************Capitulo 3**********_

_Era otra nota puedo asegurar que era de el esa era su letra y mas una bellísima Orquídea parece que no lleva mucho tiempo que fue dejada. Como hubiera deseado que me hubiera despertado con un maravilloso beso como en "La Bella Durmiente" que la princesa despierta después del beso de su amado y viven felices para siempre. Pero creo que este cuento de hadas ni siquiera lleva la mitad, pero que mas puedo decir no todo es felicidad. También debe de haber tristeza en la vida, verdad, pero quien sabe tal vez volvamos a estar juntos algún día, un lejano, pero algún día será._

_La suave brisa hizo volar mis largos cabellos y me hace salir a de mis pensamientos, siento la flor y… la carta. Me había olvidado por completó de ella por estar pensando en el. Tenia sueño no lo quería dejar para mañana pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía pero lo tenía que dejar para mañana._

_Volví a caer en los brazos de Morfeo después de 2 o 3 segundos de a haber vuelto a tocar la almodaha. Me levanta con el sonido de los pajarillos y la luz traspasando mis ventanas. Fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos cuando ya estuve un poco mas conciente fui corriendo a mi escritorio y tome la carta._

_**Hinata:**_

_**Se acerca el momento de cumplir mi tan anhelada venganza se que tal vez no salga de esto con vida, si no lo hago solo quiero que sepas que siempre seré tuyo que solo tu has tenido mi corazón en tus manos que siempre te he querido no importa que haya pasado o pase, pero si salgo de esto iré a buscarte y prometer que nunca mas me iré y te convertiré en mi esposa.**_

_**¡Te amo! **_

_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Hay estaba otra vez esas lagrimas que no sabia por que eran si de Felicidad de saber que si todo sale bien Sasuke volverá a hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo, o de tristeza por que esto pueda terminar mal y tal vez no lo pueda volver a tener en sus brazos nunca mas._

_Alguien toca a la puerta y rápido esconde la carta debajo de la almohada._

_Hinata-sama puedo pasar- Neji o es Neji que le voy a decir, piensa, piensa._

_En un segundo- Fui corriendo por un pañuelo para limpiar esas lágrimas que corriendo por mis mejillas._

_Voy a entrar- me aviso tire el pañuelo.-Tsunade-sama la esta buscando dice que es urgente.-_

_Íbamos muy callados tal vez mucho más de lo normal._

_-¿Qué le pasa Hinata-sama? esta muy callada._

_-no es nada Neji, no te preocupes._

_Cuando llegamos Shizune me aviso que podía pasar. Al entrar al despacho Tsunade como siempre estaba en su silla con un montón de papeles en mano._

_-Hinata te estaba esperando- me aviso-tengo una misión para ti, tienes que rastrear una isla que se encuentra en el país del agua y que mide más de 80 hectáreas- Que acaba de decir MÁS 80 HECTAREAS me voy a tardar por lo menos unos 4 meses – Tam bien te tienes que hacer cargo del pergamino que se encuentra en la isla no tienes que permitir el paso de nada ni nadie a la isla, tendrás que usar un escudo que abarque toda la isla ¿podrás hacerlo? _

_-Si- Esperen por que dije SI tal vez no pueda y si regresa Sasuke- Tsunade- sama ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo va adurar la misión y cuando me voy?_

_-No te preocupes solo duraras halla un año y luego se va otro Ninja y te vas después del festival de Primavera, que es este sábado y ¡felicidades! por que ya se que te van a poner en la cabeza del clan._

_-gracias Tsunade-sama- Ahorra que voy a hacer si Sasuke llega en lo que yo no estoy que voy a hacer solo espero que no llegue en mi ausencia. –Me retiro. _

_- Si ya puedes retirarte Hinata. _

_Hice una pequeña reverencia y Salí de hay. Neji seguía hay esperándome en la sala de espera del lugar. Nada mas se paro y nos fuimos de hay._

_-Y que le dijeron Hinata-sama- Hay Neji me tengo que ir alegarme de la aldea un año para cuidar un pergamino en una isla en país del agua y mas esta súper grande._

_-Me voy de misión un años salgo el domingo de esta semana a cuidar un pergamino en una isla en el país del agua._

_-entonces nada mas tiene mañana para arreglar sus cosas por que el sábado es el festival de primavera. Y será presentada como la nueva cabeza del clan._

_¡Wou! Lo dice con tanta admiración, honor. Tal vez lo sea, pero para mi significa una gran perdida de libertad. –Si lo se, Neji._

_Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la casa, toda la aldea preparándose para el día de mañana era para todos muy especial bueno tal vez no para mi por que sabría que cuando acabara el festival de mañana yo me iría de la aldea un año no se que voy hacer si llega y no estoy aquí, llegamos a la casa fui directo a mi cuarto aliste lo esencial en la mochila y me recosté en la cama a pensar, que voy a hacer un año a fuera de la aldea si llega y no estoy que voy a hacer, me esperara y con esa duda fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo._

Bueno creo creo de creer que hoy es un dia raro por que lo digo no lo se jaja bueno panda domo jiote wason los quiero mucho.!! Jaja

Gracias a todos por los reviews jaja

Biie*

Cubiiz*Hyugiita


	4. Chapter 4

_******Capitulo 4******_

_El festival de primavera llego muy rápido como los primeros rayos del sol. No quería despertarme por que se que al momento de despertar inicio un nuevo día que tendrá que acabar para dar paso al que sigue y el siguiente día. Es mi ultimo día en la aldea, bueno tal vez no el ultimo pero si el ultimo hasta dentro de 1 año._

_Tocaron mi puerta, Neji muy ansioso de que por fin fuera el día en el que el clan me daría mi lugar según el que me merezco por derecho. _

_Pero bueno no quiero quitarle las ilusiones tan bien le tenia que decir a mi padre sobre la misión que se me había otorgado._

_-Hinata-sama es hora de que se empiece a prepara.- traía un kimono blanco con detalles celeste muy bonito._

_Tenia poco tiempo a si que rápidamente me puse el kimono, me peine el pelo lo deje suelto a el le gustaba mucho cuando traigo el pelo suelto._

_El día paso el junto con tanta celebración los hermanos de Gaara y pues tan bien el no pensé que fuera a venir siempre ha estado muy ocupado pero bueno en la presentación no fue del otro mundo dijeron los nombre de los clanes y los nuevos herederos a la cabeza de estos. El cierre del primer día del festival fue un gran momento Shikamaru y Temari por fin aceptaron tener un relación, Sai le dijo a Ino que sentía a algo por ella, ella simplemente no le pudo contestar de la emoción y Naruto y Sakura son oficialmente novios me sentí muy bien por ellos todos se merecen lo mejor que la vida les pueda dar y la sorpresa mas grande fue la que nos dio Neji y Tente que admitieron llevar una relación de 10 meses, que extraño no hubo un tiempo donde yo era la que tenia la suerte de tener a una persona quien en verdad me hiciera sentir querida y amada ellas eran las que oían mi fantástica vida y ahorra será todo lo contrario aunque no lo crean estoy feliz y mucho por todos ellos._

_En la mañana del día siguiente todos estaban hay como si me fuera para siempre y nunca fuera a volver entiendo que un año se mucho pero no es para tanto. Me despedí de todos los voy a extrañar mucho tal vez mas que nada todos esos buenos momentos que tengo con ellos pero bueno es hora de partir._

_Lo ultimo que fui cuando deje atrás Konoha fue la imagen de cuando se fue mi amado para hacer su sueño real esa enorme puerta que fue la única que presencio esa partida nuestro ultimo momento juntos en nuestro hogar solo espero volver y ver lo a el y decirle lo mucho que lo amo. _

_**Sasuke**_

_Han pasado ya 6 meses desde la última vez que la vi. Me pregunto como ha estado bueno dentro de poco la veré ya que por fin cumplí mi promesa de acabar con ese maldito. Ya puedo ver la villa desde aquí lo primero que are será ir a buscarla decirle lo mucho que la eh extrañado y que nunca mas la dejare sola que me quedare con ella todo lo que resta de mi vida._

_Llegue me recibieron unos ANBUS como que sabían que iba a llegar pronto pero bueno que mas da los debo de seguir si quiero que me perdonen por lo que he hecho._

_Llegamos a la oficina de la Hokage todos están hay empiezo a buscarla pero no esta que le abra pasado ¿estará bien? ¿Por qué no vino, qué hice mal para que no viniera?_

_-¡Teme me alegro de que ya hallas vuelto te extrañamos mucho!- Naruto cuanto he extrañado sus locuras lo único que puedo hacer es devolverle el abrazo._

_-Oye Dobe y Hinata ¿Dónde esta? No la he visto desde que llegue._

_-Bueno… es que la mandaron de misión le quedan 6 meses todavía y la misión aunque no se oyera peligrosa si lo era._

_-¡wou! Gracias Naruto tu si sabes alentar a las personas_

_-En serio _

_-No _

_De repente de la oficina de Tsunade-sama sale Shizune me manda llamar es hora de enfrentara a Tsunade-sama ya que me castiguen por todo el daño que le hice a mis amigo y a la persona que mas me importa en este mundo por hacer eso me merezco el peor de los castigos por el simple hecho de hacer que su hermoso corazón sufra. Tsunade-sama esta sentada volteando a ver por la venta supongo que no quiere verme a de estar muy enojada por todo lo que he hecho y no la culpo ella creo que también sabe de lo mío con Hinata creo que toda la villa supo espeto su Familia bueno tal vez solo Neji nada mas._

_-Bueno Sasuke creo que debería de dejarte por completo fuera de la villa expulsarte y no dejarte volver nunca- Creo que es lo que me merezco hice mucho daño pero no podía aguantar mas sin ella aunque suene cursi ella es mi vida no es la persona mas importante en ella por que ella es mi vida- pero si hago eso muchas personas se enojarían conmigo demasiado y no quiero perder a esos estupendos ninjas sin mencionar de lo que me haría Hinata si te dejo fuera de esto por completo. A si que creo que lo único que puedo hacer es ponerte un castigo muy grande a si que pensemos que are… -Odio el suspenso pero creo que si esta muy difícil encontrar un castigo que en verdad me ayude a entender el dolor que le hice a la mayoría de las personas- Bueno creo que de veras empezar con que las misiones que se te encomendaran serán A y B en las cuales no recibirás paga alguna por tus servicios luego te diré lo demás. Puedes retirarte_

_-Gracias Tsunade-sama_

_No puedo creerlo por que me pone castigo tan leve no se deberían ponerme tan siquiera unos años en cárcel o no se algo que me haga entender el daño de mis errores. ¿Por que no lo abra hecho? Salí obviamente ya no había nadie deben de tener cosas que hacer. Mejor me voy a casa de seguro que ha de estar toda empolvada tengo mucho que hacer _

_Como extrañada este lugar sus calles todo pero todo seria mejor si tuviera a mi amada Hinata conmigo todo estaría mejor. _

_Por fin llego al lugar que solía ser mi casa años sin verla, que hace Neji aquí._

_-Sasuke, quería hablar contigo de algo importante._

_-De que se trata Neji_

_-Bueno los miembros del Clan están sospechando lo que había entre tu y Hinata encontraron una foto tuya en el cuarto de ella hace poco cuando se fue.- Como ósea su propia familia chocando sus cosas no beberían darle privacidad al menos que no esta – Bueno nada mas quería decirte que tengas cuidado por que presiento que cuando llegue la van a cuidar demasiado._

_A si fue quede advertido creo que será mejor pasar ya es tarde. _

_¡Wou! De veras tendré trabajo que hacer. A si fue limpie todo hasta quedarme sin energía alguna y cuando acorde ya estaba en mi cama._

"_Que pasa es Hinata por que corre ¡BUM! que fue eso se oyó a lo lejos pero que pasa ya no veo nada, Hinata donde esta no la veo el humo se despeja Hinata esta!- Creo que es un pesadilla será mejor que intente dormir_

_Hinata _

_Que habrá pasado ya llevo 6 meses me queda otros mas para poder irme de aquí es un lugar un poco solo se me hace extraño no he visto a mi compañera que raro creo que la buscare mas al rato ahorra lo único que pueda pensar es que espero que es todo este bien y que mi amor todavía no llegue yo lo quiero recibir darle un fuerte abrazo y que sepa lo mucho que lo amo y que le eh extrañado._

_Bueno tengo que seguir con la misión mejor me voy a recorrer la zona norte. No puedo creer que para un solo pergamino tengan que esconderlo en un lugar tan grande como este. La tierra se tan balea y de repente un ruido extraño y humo que fue eso mejor me apresuro._

-Pero que paso aquí- Pero que…

Hola.!!! Perdón por la tardanza es que la vida da vueltas que me hacen daño ja a quien no verdad bueno gracias por los que leen mi fick y se que todos deben estar muy ocupados por eso muchísimas gracias por perder el tiempo con mi fick.! Cuídense mucho

Biiie*

Hyugiita*


	5. Chapter 5

_****Capitulo 5__***_

_Sasuke_

_Para que me hablara Tsunade con urgencia que yo sepa todavía no me pueden misiones importantes._

_-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué pasa?- por que se ve tan preocupada _

_-Sasuke es que… en la madrugada atacaron el lugar donde se encontrada Hinata y…_

_-Tsunade-sama ya dígame por favor_

_-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que mande ANBUS al lugar y no encontraron a Hinata en toda la isla no saben donde pueda estar y tampoco su compañera aparece._

_-Pero como ya revisaron todo el lugar debe de estar hay a donde pudo a ver ido- Como puede ser que esto le pase a ella._

_-Sasuke cálmate la vamos a encontrar- Que me calme como me pide que me calme no encuentra al amor de mi vida y quiere que me calme eso es imposible- _

_-Tsunade-sama que puedo hacer yo puedo ir y revisar el lugar de seguro padre encontrar algo una pista algo lo que sea._

_-Sasuke ya mande a Neji pensando que Hinata pudiera estar en alguna cueva del lugar o cerca pero no nada no hay olor de ella ni del que ataco el lugar tendremos que buscar en otra parte en cualquier lado del mundo no tenemos ni idea y tan bien desapareció el pergamino que cuidaba entonces creo que fueron por el y se llevaron a Hinata y a su compañera para tener rehén pero no sabemos quien es no tenemos ni la mas minima idea. Lo siento pero la seguiremos buscando._

_-Gracias Tsunade-sama lo entiendo pero hay algo que yo pueda hacer cualquier cosa pero debo de encontrarla. No la puedo perder_

_-Lo se Sasuke también hay otras personas que la necesitan veremos que mas ponemos hacer. Todavía hay ANBUS buscando pero creo que mandare a un grupo de ninjas del cual tu te vas a encargar de llevarlos para encontrarla conociéndolos de seguro querrán ir todos a si que ve por ellos y diles y por favor encuéntrenla. _

_Hay salí corriendo a buscar a los demás Naruto y Sakura fueron fácil de encontrara en el hospital, me ayudaron a encontrar a los demás a mi me toco el equipo de Hinata estaban en los campos de entrenamiento obviamente no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con ellos tuve que explicarle cada detalle que me dio Tsunade-sama después de haberlo explicado nos marchamos lo mas pronto posible. Durante el trayecto a casa solo estuve pensando donde estaría ella que le habrán echo, ella nunca a echo mal a nadie y si a echo un mal solo fue amarme._

_Ya estaban todos en la puerta el equipo de Gay claro que sin Neji, también el quipo de Shikamaru todos estábamos hay listos para partir pero de pronto llego Tsunade-sama con el reporte de Neji._

_-chicos, Neji no puedo encontrara nada tendrán que trabajar muy duro para hacerlo y también esta considerando que la compañera de Hinata tu dudo algo que ver con el ataque Neji les dará mas información a si que apresúrense la isla esta a 2 días de aquí a si es mejor que se vayan._

_-Gracias Tsunade-sama estaremos al pendiente de todo no se preocupe_

_-OK Sakura será mejor que se vallan si quieren llegar rápido._

_-Hai_

_Todos listos y tal vez con una muy pequeña oportunidad de encontrara a Hinata. El camino fue largo en la noche no paramos mas que una hora para poder descansar y recuperar la fuerza aunque creo que no fue suficiente pero solo quería llegar solo quiero tenerla en mis brazos, pero no puedo hacerlo por que alguien se le ocurrió llevársela de mis brazos._

_Todavía me acuerdo de cuando nos conocimos._

_****Flash Back****_

_Era nuestro primer día en la academia estaba muy ansioso solo pensaba en ser mejor que mi hermano era lo único que pensaba estuve meses entrando intentando ser el mejor pero sin nada a cambio. Una noche cuando no podía dormir fui a los campos pero alguien ya me había ganado alguien estaba entrenando muy duro pero sus golpes no era muy fuertes como si temiera lastimar a los demás me quede observando hasta muy tarde que la persona nunca se cansada pero fijándome bien era una niña no mas grande me quede pensando como una niña estuviera afuera a estas horas salgo de mis pensamientos por que me doy cuenta de que ya esta en el piso, voy a corriendo a ayudarla. Esta inconsciente la acomodo veo que ya esta despertando, sus ojos los e visto en algún lado pero donde… _

_-C-como lo si-siento- estaba toda cansada no se podía poner de pie por su propia cuenta a si que la tuve que ayudar._

_-No te preocupes ¿Cómo te llamas?- tuve que preguntar la duba era mucha yo sabia que había visto esos ojos antes pero donde no me lo explicaba._

_-Hi-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata y ¿tu? _

_-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha – Me regalaste una sonrisa preciosa que hizo que me sonrojada y tuviera que voltear a otro lado- y qué haces aquí tan tarde Hinata, no crees que estarán preocupados por ti en tu casa._

_Se bajo la mirada como si no fuera una buena preguntar me quede pensando por que pero no fue mucho me dijiste que no solo estaba entrenando y que no me preocupara, después de eso nos quedamos hablando un buen rato se nos fue volando el tiempo y para los dos se así muy tarde así que tuvimos que irnos pero nos prometimos volvernos a encontrar en la tarde hay mismo para que yo la ayudara a entrenar. Estuvimos así todo un mes yo ayudándote a entrenar para ser mejor y tu observándome a mí entrenando creo no dimos a conocer nuestra verdadera relación en la calle o la academia por que yo tenia todo un multo de seguidoras fastidiosas que tu ya conocías nombre mas no te juntadas con nadie creo que disfrutar la tranquilidad que te ofrecía tu soledad y el silencio._

_Un día mas bien el día que cambio toda mi vida tu me habías hablado un poco del perdón todo el camino a casa lo estuve pensando mas nunca se me cruzo por la mente lo que iba a pasar cuando llegue a mi casa después del trauma pasado que no me quise ni acordar ahorra estuve mucho mejor en la noche de que pura casualidad te encontré en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento solo nosotros nada mas me diste apoyo con tu silencio por que no había palabras que pudieran consolarme, ese día descubrí que tu eras la chica indicada para mi nadie mas._

_***Fin flash back***_

_Después de eso me propuse dos cosas vengarme y hacerte feliz y solo e podido cumplir una de esas. El recuerdo de la noche en que me tuve que ir esta muy cercano el dolor de tus ojos esa noche era casi palpable si me hubieras nicho no te vallas quédate conmigo me hubiera quedado pero no preferiste que siguiera con mis planes y mi venganza pero prometí volver aunque cuando volví no estuviste hay para darte un fuerte abrazo y decirte que eras todo absolutamente todo lo que yo quería._

_Ahorra no se donde puedas estar en que parte solo me queda encontrar una pequeña pista lo que sea algo no me importa._

_-Sasuke, aquí están las cosas de ella._

_Solo asentí mi cabeza creo que no pobre hablar o salir de mi estado mental hasta encontrar una buena pista y de repente de todos cosas un cuaderno color lila parecido al diario que te di en tu cumple años numero 10 me acuerdo muy bien de ese día _

_***Flash Back***_

_Era tu cumpleaños estábamos debajo de nuestro árbol el día era calmado yo me había decidido a decirte todo lo que sentía por ti, bueno no decirte mas bien lo ibas a leer siempre me he quejado de los débiles pero ahorra me convertí en uno de ellos por que no puede decírtelo a t tu me convertías en un joven completamente perdido en el amor ¡wou! Jure nunca caer en esas cosas pero no me acorde de ti en ese instante y mira ahora como estaba._

_-Bueno Hinata yo quería desearte un ¡feliz cumpleaños! Y darte esto- es eso saque el pequeño cuaderno lila con la carta leíste todo en silencio y la sorpresa se vio expresada en tus ojos y luego una pequeña y tímida sonrisa tenia tu hermosa cara y luego pude ver como tus mejillas se tornaron un rosa pálido te volteaste a mi y me diste un beso en la mejilla. _

_-Sasuke tu también me gustas mucho- estaba feliz de que me dijeras eso._

_-Hinata también quería preguntarte que… -un largo silencio tome aire –Hinata quieres ser mi novia_

_Tu linda carita se ilumino por completa y me diste un si rápido. Fui tan feliz y que sigo sin creerlo._

_***Fin flash back***_

_Tome la libretita y la empecé a leer no podía creer todo lo que decía._

**********************************************************************

Ah.!! Gracias por esperarme jaja es que la escuela es malvada jaja ni nos pnen nada verdad jaja bueno gracias a los que se toman tiempo para leer este fick jaja es que me tarde por k sensei es una hueva y no me dice nada jaja tmb estoy trabajando en otro fick que es mucho mas fantasioso a si que saque toda la información de hadas y esas cosas que sabia jaja es bueno querer ser un hada sabes muchas cosas jaja o bueno agradezco los momento que se toman por leer esta cosa loca que sale de mi pequeña cabeza de panquecito espero que les vaya muy bien en la vida espero que todo le salga como quieran y desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que se cuiden y hagan me un gran favor ¡CUIDEN EL AMBIENTE! Jaja cuídense por fa nos vemos

Hyugiita


	6. Chapter 6

_***Capitulo 6***_

_Todo un diario con lo que había paso en los 6 meses que estuvo ella aquí, todo absolutamente todo con todo y detalle desde que se fue es como si solo este pequeño diario fuera solo para estos 6 meses todo explicada todo el funcionamiento de la isla el pergamino todo._

_-Neji mira esto._

_-Es un diario con todo y lujo de detalle de lo que paso ella aquí como sospechamos nunca vio a sus compañera ningún día desde que llego._

_-Entonces puede que ella haya sido al causante de todo esto- Naruto estaba aquí tenia que revisar las cosas de la compañera cuyo nombre es Nai, mas bien todos estaban ahí, desde cuando no se pero estaban ahí._

_De repente una teoría llego a mi cabeza ella es uno de los pocos ninjas que se le confía en el secreto del pergamino y de seguro por eso se la llevaron a ella._

_-Neji, no crees que se la llevaron por que ella sabia el secreto del pergamino por si aquí pasaba algo por que acaba ninja que se le confío le fue borro de la mente cuando se fueron de la isla crees que por eso se la llevaron a ella._

_-Si pero sabes que ella es capas de borrar cosas de su propia mente es un jutsu un poco complicado por eso llevada el diario._

_-Cuando no encuentre nada en su memoria vendrán a buscar esto._

_-entonces destruyamos el diario- Naruto no dio una idea tan mala pero creo que no la indicada._

_-No- Neji pensó lo mismo que yo por lo que puedo ver- Buena idea pero primero hay que llevárselo a Tsunade-sama primero._

_-Mejor vámonos las cosas de Nai no están es lo extraño es que su cuarto esta arreglado y limpio. _

_-Estaba preparada o en verdad era muy ordenada que salía con todo para que siempre estuviera limpio._

_-Hay Kiba deja de decir tonterías quieres hay que tomarnos esto en serio- Naruto se sentada de una manera muy extraña para poder pensar._

_-Creo que Kiba tiene un poco de razón- afirmo Neji todos con cara de ¿qué? – Si ella ya estaba lista para esto entonces ella tuvo algo muy importante que ver._

_-Tienes razón Neji, hay que ir con Tsunade-sama y ver que podemos hacer._

_A si fue partimos ese mismo día a la aldea, para ser sincero me fui decepcionado solo encontramos un diario que tal vez sea de ayuda pero si no revela nada de tu paradero no se que voy hacer pero juro por mi vida que te voy a encontrar no me importa si tengo que mover tierra, sol y mares por encontrarte._

_En el trayecto no encontramos nada que nos retrasara para llegar a la aldea, fuimos directo con Tsunade-sama le explicamos todo._

_-Creo que es hora de interrogar a algunas personas._

_-que pero si no hay testigos Tsunade-sama nadie._

_-Sasuke la compañera de Hinata venia de la aldea del agua ellos nos ayudan a cuidar el pergamino por que una parte tenía que ver con secretos importantes de ellos._

_-¿Pero si tiene secretos de ellos por que los robarían?_

_-Por que tan bien contiene oculto un gran poder que nadi, NADIE a podido contralar nunca es muy difícil necesitas una gran manejo del chacra… o- o es "o" me sonó muy, muy extraño además lo dijo con preocupación como si se acordara de algo importante- Hinata tiene gran manejo del chacra pero ella sola no podrá hacerlo es muy grande el poder si lo hace podría morir en el intento._

"_PODRÍA MORIR" esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza es imposible que esto pase ahorra a pocos meses de encontrarnos ¿por qué, por qué todo esto nos pasa, por qué? _

_- Que estamos esperando vamos a la aldea del agua y les quitamos a Hinata- Decía Naruto todo animo._

_-No es muy peligroso ponemos en peligro nuestra alianza y no estamos para una guerra ahorita Naruto._

_-¿Pero Tsunade-sama entonces que vamos a hacer?_

_-Déjenme pensar y les aviso cuando tenga un plan, mientras pueden retirase. _

_A si quedo cada quien a sus casas pero yo no puede irme a mi decidí ir al lugar que tantas veces fue mi refugio y el de ella el único lugar en el que estábamos tranquilos sin la necesidad de que ninguna de mis odiosas fans vieran a Hinata de manera amenazadora. Hay tantos recuerdos de todos los momentos juntos._

_***Flash Back***_

_La fiesta de Fin de año todo esta puesto, todos están hay todos. Excepto nosotros 2 ¿Qué haremos? Esa era la pregunta a la cual ninguno de los 2 encontrábamos la respuesta queríamos decir lo que éramos pero también no queríamos dar explicaciones ni nada por el estilo pero si no lo hacíamos mis locas fans incluyendo a mi compañera de equipo seguirían viendo a Hinata con ojos de desprecio pero nadie la puede odiar a ella nadie. Luego de unos minutos vimos la respuesta muy clara.  
_

_Llegamos a la fiesta con las manos entrelazadas todos se dieron cuenta absolutamente todos, primero vimos a Neji histérico por como acabamos de llegar y a Tenten deteniéndolo para que no hiciera ninguna locura, muchas de mis fans se pusieron a llorar a ti obviamente no te gusto esa reacción pero te roge que no te importara. Nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban todos._

_-Chicos tenemos algo que decirles- me puse nervioso pero no lo demostré y tu sonrojada te veías tan linda sonrojada-Bueno Hinata y yo somos pareja._

_Eso fue un bomba que nadie se esperaba Neji casi se cae de la sorpresa Naruto fuel el primero en felicitarnos y luego todos los demás después de que fueron saliendo de la sorpresa._

_Pusieron una linda canción (Un amor lleno de amor de SONOHRA o la de __Flightless Bird, American Mouth__) de parejas notros nos quedamos sentados pero sabia que a ti te gusta bailar a si que lo único que pude hacer fue tomarte de la mano y llevarte a bailar no me importo lo que me dijeran o pensaran de mi yo quería que te pusieras feliz. _

_-Sasuke, a ti no te gusta bailar- estabas sonrojada por mi reacción._

_-Lo se pero a ti si-nos quedamos en silencio muy cómodo para hacer exactos y a si estuvimos toda la canción._

_-Vamos afuera- te tome de la mano te veías tan linda con tu vestido blanco un poco mas arriba de la rodilla con brillos que llenaban la parte de arriba de tu hermoso vestido blanco igual de puro que tu alma. Fuimos caminando hasta llegar a un Kiosco lleno de luces y enredaderas con pequeñas flores en color blanco. Todo hay era tan armonioso tan espectacular y tan… Romántico. _

_-Sasuke, es precioso._

_-No mas que tu-nos pusimos a ver las estrellas abrazados para que no te diera frío además era lindo estar solo los dos sin nadie hay para molestar y no ser observados como paso en la fiesta. Estuvimos en silencio observando todo y de repente la nieve empezó a cubrir todo para hacerlo mas mágico. Y los fuegos artificiales fueron _

_***Fin Flash back***_

_Esa noche tan mágica para los dos donde por fin supieron de nuestros sentimientos. Tan bien era la mejor época de mi vida hasta que me acorde de que era hora de cumplir mi venganza, todos los recuerdos de esa noche pasan por mi cabeza uno por uno todo._

_Luego los sentimientos de tristeza, desesperación, impotencia vienen a mí sabiendo que estas hay sin poder hacer nada si estas lastimada o no, no se nada y no puedo vivir con eso. De repente un ruido secar hace que salga de mis recuerdos y veo que el sol ya se a escondido y no hay nada solo las estrellas y la luna, esa luna que tantas veces asido nuestra cómplice y ahorra me veía sufriendo, otra vez ese sonido alguien se acerca pero quien._

_-Sasuke, estas bien- me preguntaba, Sakura – te vi un poco extraño cuando salimos de la oficina de Tsunade y pues quería saber que tal como estabas. Después de todo sigues siendo mi amigo._

_Eso es cierto aunque nuestro pasado nunca fue buena ella seguía siendo a la persona que le pedía consejos y seguía siendo una gran amiga para mi._

_-Lo se, Sakura pero esto me hace sentir tan solo y para empeorar las cosas no puedo hacer nada, y me hace mucha falta._

_-No te preocupes la vamos a encontrara aunque suene muy difícil lo vamos a hacer además no estas solo nosotros te vamos a ayudar. –Después de eso nos quedamos callados tenia razón no trabajo solo así que hay más posibilidades de encontrarla pero espero que este bien todo. _

_-Se hace tarde Naruto me ha de estar buscando así que mejor me voy cuídate por favor. _

_-Claro, tú tan bien cuídate y gracias por todo enserio. – Me recosté en el árbol cerré mis ojos, y no volví a escuchar nada._

_Un grito y es de Sakura._

_**********************************************************_

_Bien pues ya acabe el sexto capitulo y si puse a Sasuke un poco cursi algo que no es pero oye cuando te enamoras por tantos años lo cursi tiene que salir ¿no? Bueno ya pensé el final esta con ganas pero me falta mucho para llegar un amigo que esta mas al pendiente que mi Sensei que se enojo por que le dije huevona jaja bueno ya regreso al tema dice que parece mas un libro por lo largo pero lo are cortito jaja bueno intentare por que no viene sorpresas ahorita todo esta leve por que no se cuentan tantas cosas jaja bueno gracias por los reviews que dejan gracias por leer esta cosas rara que salio de la cabeza de un panque de chocolate intenso jaja que el sábado anda caminando por el Santa lucia con orejas de gato jaja si estuvo con ganas jaja bueno si me tardo un poco en poner la actualizacion es que aaaaaaaaaaaa mis quinces se acercan y no estoy toda en boba con eso jaja ademas la prepa 7 oriente que esta rara por que no vi gente loca jaja bueno ya me dejan reviews para inspirarme si nn =D cuidense mucho dios los bendiga_

_Biie*_

_Hyugiita*_


	7. Chapter 7

_****Capitulo 7****_

_El grito de Sakura se cerca del río, pero que hace ella cerca del río pensé que iba a ir con Naruto._

_Estos es inaudito toda la orilla del río esta llena de kunais y ¿donde esta Sakura? , mejor me voy con a buscar a Naruto…_

_-¡Ramen, Ramen! Voy a comer Ramen._

_-¿Naruto as visto a Sakura?_

_-No iba a ver como estabas_

_-Si fue conmigo pero luego se fue hace unos minutos dijo que venia contigo y luego se oyó un grito cerca del río de ella mas bien y fui a ver toda la orilla del río estaba llena de kunais no se donde esta no dejaron rastro alguno._

_-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_- Vamos con Tsunade apresúrate.- fuimos corriendo hasta la oficina de Tsunade tiramos algunas cosas pero nada de valor._

_-TSUNADE-SAMA TSUNADE-SAMA_

_-¿Naruto que pasa por que vienes así?_

_-Tsunade-sama Sakura no esta se la llevaron en el río no esta, no la han visto._

_- Como paso voy a mandar ANBUS para aya cálmate Naruto no la vas a encontrara si sigues gritando como loco._

_-Lo siento Tsunade-sama._

_Ya han pasado 4 días y ninguna pista de Sakura-Chan, Naruto esta horrible me duele ver así a mi mejor amigo después de todo yo se lo que se siente no encontrara a tu ser mas amado. Naruto no ha regresado a su casa desde que Sakura desapareció dice que no quiere entrar si no esta ella que todo se siente tan vacío sin ella y tan bien que por fin entiende por lo que estoy pasando y que espera que encuentra rápido a Hinata que no quiere que me siente como el se esta sintiendo me prometió que encontraría a Sakura-Chan y a Hinata, como me encantaría que fuera a si de fácil encontrarlas pero parece que nuestros oponentes son listos. _

_° Sakura °_

_Dónde estoy, no me acuerdo de nada me duele mucho la cabeza, que me habrá pasado para que no me acuerde nada y me duele mucho mi cuerpo._

_-¿Sakura esta bien la han estado buscando como locos?- Un ANBU apareció enfrente de ella tenia una mascara de gato y el pelo color rubio con algunos detalles en rojo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Bueno nos dieron el reporte hace una semana el joven Sasuke con el joven Naruto no la encontraban, según reportan los susodichos anteriormente usted termino de hablar con el joven Sasuke y se retiro para ir con el joven Naruto de repente se oyó su grito y el Sasuke fue haber que pasaba al parecer toda la orilla del río esta llenada de kunais y usted ya había desaparecido._

_-¡una semana! ¿Dónde nos encontramos en estos instantes?_

_-A unos nornoroeste del camino principal_

_-OK._

_-Déjeme la llevo con Tsunade-sama para que la cure de esa fuerte golpe y las heridas que tiene en la cabeza._

_-Si, esta bien vamos._

_Así nos fuimos yo estaba en la espalada no me acuerdo cuanto nos tardamos en llegar pero cuando me di cuento el ya se había ido y estaba en el hospital con Tsunade-sama revisando mi cabeza, Naruto y Sasuke enfrente de mi. _

_-Estas bien Sakura solo que no vas a recordar nada (Cha. Eso ya lo sabia dijo algo que no sea obvio) y tendrás que tomar estos antibióticos durante una semana para calmar el dolor de cabeza._

_-Que bueno que te encuentres bien Sakura-Hime me alegro de que hayas vuelto te extrañe mucho.- Naruto corrió a abrazarme lo abrase tan fuerte extrañe sus brazos junto ami._

_-Si lo se Naruto yo tan bien te extrañe mucho._

_-Bueno ya se pueden ir, Sakura descansa mucho y no vengas mañana necesitas descansar._

_-Hai, Tsunade-sama._

_No se como pero salimos del hospital no me acuerdo de nada solo me acuerdo despedirme de Sasuke y Naruto y yo agarrados de la mano para ir a la casa. Pobre Sasuke me duele no poder ayudarlo con Hinata. ¿Dónde estará? Como quiero que regrese nuestra amistad creció mucho cuando por fin acepte lo que tenia con Sasuke y yo me di cuenta de mi amado ella no será mi mejor amiga con Ino-chan pero fue gran apoyo estuvo conmigo aunque no lo se lo pidiera me lo dio y eso fue lo mejor._

_-Sakura, Sakura estas bien._

_-Si por que_

_-Llevas 20min. Hay parada viendo a la nada._

_-Lo siento será mejor que me vaya a dormir._

_A si me fui al cuarto esta iluminado por la luz de la luna que pasa por la ventana la cama y las pocas cosas que hacían de la habitación sencilla pero elegante. Fui directamente a la cama ni me cambie solo quiero dormir._

"_que es esto por que me siento tan sola, que no puede ser donde estoy y por que no hay luz, que me pasa por que no puedo mover que esta pasando aquí por que Hinata… necesita tengo ayudarla. pero por que me detiene no ven que necesita mi ayuda empecé a gritar como para que me soltaran pero… MI CABEZA. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_-Sakura que te pasa por que estabas gritando._

_No le conteste nada mas lo abrace solo lo quería tener cerca y no volver a sentir esta soledad y la impotencia de no poder a hacer nada por mi amiga, llore en los brazos de Naruto el solo me abrazo como queriendo que todo se me pasara._

_-No te preocupes mi amor todo va a estar bien. _

_Me fui quedando poco a poco dormida en sus brazos pero otra vez me invadió el sentimiento de soledad e impotencia, pero esta vez me levante de inmediato y como ya era de mañana solo me bañe cambie y me fui con Tsunade-sama algo me intrigaba y mas este sueño._

_-Tsunade que cree que signifique lo que soñé, me podré estar acordando de lo que paso mi entras sueño._

_-Podría ser una posibilidad pero nada es seguro._

_De repente alguien entra en la oficina de la Hogake. _

_Tsunade-sama Tenten no esta en ningún lado._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Hola.!!! Si por fin lo acabe es que tuve muchas cosas que hacer bueno la verdad era la hueva principalmente. Bueno espero que les guste mucho jaja creo k no acabara pronto el pobre Fick :D es que los quiere mucho.! Bueno gracias a todos los que pierden el tiempo leyendo esto y gracias por los reviews que dejan inspiran mucho creanme n_n

Cuídense mnucho dios los bendiga.!

Biie*

Hyugiita*


	8. Chapter 8

_*Capitulo 8* _

_-como que Tenten no esta, ¿Cómo paso esto Lee? _

_-Bueno íbamos de camino a la casa de Neji muy feliz como todos lis días.- Empezó Lee a contar con sus cosas melodramáticas pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade._

_-Lee se breve._

_-Esta bien pero se perderá los detalles de mi hermosa y perfectas expresiones. Cuando de repente algo nos ataca por la espalda no alcanzamos a ver nada, desperté en el bosque por el río y los listones del cabello de tente estaban en el piso y la empecé a buscar hable con Neji y no la había visto en ningún lado. Entonces me puse a buscarla por todos lados en los que frecuentaba y no la encontré, no la han visto. Ni nada, entonces fue cuando me preocupe y vine a buscarla._

_-Muy Lee encárgate de la búsqueda y dile a Hyuga.-Por que todo esto esta pasando primero Hinata luego Sakura y ahorra Tenten, ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?-Ve que esperas._

_En la Mansión Hyuga un joven veía con anhelo el cuarto de su prima la cual no se sabia nada, el cuarto sigue igual no han movido nada todo sigue en su lugar, su esencia llena todo el lugar._

_-Neji.- Una pequeñita asomada la cabeza por el marco de la puerta._

_-Dime Hanabi._

_-El joven Lee lo esta buscando._

_-Gracias Hanabi, ahorra ve a tu cuarto_

_-Si_

_En la puerta de la mansión Hyuga un joven estaba un poco desesperado por que su amigo no salía._

_-Neji, que bueno que sales._

_-Qué pasa Lee, te ves muy desesperado_

_-Es que Neji, TenTen ha desaparecido, no la encuentro nadie la ha visto y fui con Tsunade y le conté todo y mando a buscarte para ir en busca de TenTen._

_El moreno no supo como reaccionar el no sabia lo que sentía, el nunca llego a pensar en su compañera de equipo fuera del concepto de una amiga nada mas pero no se sentía el desespero de no verla y además de eso de que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad que le hubiera pasado algo. Primero su prima y ahorra su amiga… bueno eso creía el. Y Asia partieron estuvieron todo el día en busca de su compañera de la cual no hubo rastro alguno al momento de llegar a casa. Su tío lo esperaba en la sala con unos papeles en mano._

_-Neji tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente sobre esto… - El joven veía las manos de su tío intenta divinar que era lo que traía pero no pudo adivinar- ¿Sabes que es esto?_

_-No tío no se que es._

_-Bueno muy fácil querido sobrino son cartas de Sasuke Uchiha dirigidas a Hinata…._

_****Con Sasuke****_

"_¿POR QUÉ? ¿Qué esta pasando?" Esas son las frases que retumban en la mente del joven moreno. _

_-SASUKE SASUKE ¡REACCIONA TEME!- así fue como su hiperactivo amigo del trance en el que se encontraba, además de un pequeño golpe en la cabeza._

_-Que quieres Naruto- se preguntaba el moreno que se mostró como solía con ganas de querer golpear a su gran amigo y compañero del alma._

_-Es que Sasuke te quedaste parado viendo a la nada, me dejaste platicando y caminando solo. Por cierto ¿Qué pensabas eh?_

_-Me estaba preguntando ¿por qué se están llevando a todas por que solo ellas? Y también si tenía algo que ver la desaparición de Sakura y TenTen con la de Hinata. _

_-Yo también pensé lo mismo, tanta fue mi intriga que fui a hablar con Tsunade-sama antes de encontrarme contigo… me dijo que si podía haber relación en los hechos le pregunte el por que y si era así por que solo se las llevaban a ellas y no a nosotros la verdad creo que las superamos pero por muy poco en lo que es pelea, me dijo que la verdad era por que ellas tenían algo que nosotros no que es lo del manejo del chacra nosotros lo hacemos bien pero ellas lo han ello todo por tener un dominio casi o perfecto, además el pergamino los secretos que tiene en su interior para sacarlos a la luz deberías tener el domino del chacra muy bien dotado que no había otra cosas si lo querías abrir. También piensa que las desapariciones van a estar por acabarse por que el pergamino tiene un limite de 3 veces para ser abierto y a decir verdad si las desapariciones se están llevando de acuerdo a las oportunidades que tiene el pergamino._

_-sí muy listo dobe pero si es cierto ¿dónde esta Hinata?_

_-Así ese es otro punto necesitas 2 personas para abrirlo que esas dos personas tengan un buen lazo de amistad y obviamente el excelente manejo del chacra, me menciono que bueno no puede ser cualquier persona la que lo tiene que abrir tiene que ser de corazón puro también la otra persona pero la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho creo que escogieron hace tiempo a 2 personas para abrirlo creo que una de esta aldea y la otra del agua… -Así fue como el quedo también en el pequeño trance de curiosidad en el cual estaba su compañero hace un momento, Sasuke en cambio el se quedo en otra cosas hablar de la dueña de su corazón para el es difícil aunque nadie sepa le duele y mucho bueno la verdad es que hay quien puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos tal vez ocultos pero hay está esa tristeza que nadie podrá quitar esa soledad que lo tenia preso y que solo ella tenia la clave para sacarlo de ella._

_Llegaron a la casa de Sasuke para seguir hablando de todo lo que estaba pasando con los dos la vida de los dos. Naruto le contó lo rara que esta Sakura desde que había llegado aunque todavía no llevaba mucho tiempo estando en casa, Sasuke pues la verdad el no tenia nada nuevo de contar por que para el su vida se había ido desde el día en que Hinata había desaparecido. _

_Así pasaron las horas Naruto tuvo que irse y Sasuke tuvo que soportar otra noche en la soledad de su casa. _

_Pasaron días sin haber noticia de TenTen, Neji se sentía cada vez mas desesperado por encontrar a su compañera y mejor amiga aunque estaba dudan mucho de lo que sentía por que esos días las imágenes de TenTen inundaron su mente y sus sueños. Esos recuerdos lo atormentaron tanto hasta el punto de no poder mas e ir por fin hablar con un gran amigo que pudiera decirle lo que en verdad le pasaba por que todas las cosas de ella le hacían sentir muy mal, como si una parte de el hubiera desaparecido._

_-Lee ¿por qué estaré sintiendo esto?_

_-Muy fácil mi querido amigo tu estas enamorado de TenTen. OH tu llamada de la juventud esta creciendo formidablemente me siento tan orgulloso de ti (T...T)._

_-¿Qué estas seguro de eso?_

_-Muy seguro Neji tanto como que Gay-sensei es el sensei más guapo y con onda de todos._

_-Muy bien si es cierto lo que dices, que voy a hacer si a ella no le gusto o no le pasa lo mismo que ami.- Hay fue interrumpido por su gran amigo del alma._

_-No, Neji es lo ultimo que puedes pensar créeme ella siente lo mismo que tu me lo ha dicho todo en ocasiones pasadas…- en eso fue interrumpido por un ruido a lo lejos._

_***Fin Capitulo 8***_

Perdonen todos, mi tardanza eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela y todo lo relacionado a ella. Es que es todo un nuevo inicio en la vida y luego los primeros días estaba bien solita y luego vino Nelly y con ella conocía a Cinthia la niña otaku, rara y que quiero mucho y no ahorra la prepa es una zona de desastre con nosotros hay.

A buenas noticias para mi cabeza estoy en otros 10 fick por eso me tardo mucho demasiado la verdad perdonen.

Gracias a todas las que leen el fick.

*Kaorii-Chan: Gracias por todo me alegro que te haya gustado mi fick. Espero haber llenado las expectativas en este nuevo capitulo. TenTen acordándome de ella en que capitulo le puse su regreso... perdona no me acuerdo, puede que no regrese y mi podré de Neji se quede solo.

*Aiko Amori: Niña duérmete temprano y no leas el fick tan tarde eh.!! Me sentí de nuevo en la secu eso le decía a mi sensei que se queda hasta las 3 de la mañana en la compu y no la tenia que mandar a dormir. Bueno tmb. Espero que hayas disfruto este capitulo Sakura no la mencione mucho por que hay planes para ella (muajaja xD) nada malo pero no todavía, bueno la verdad creo que si como va la historia en mi mente puede que si.

*Reika-Deathless: No te preocupes por el vocabulario que empleas en los reviews exprésate todo lo que quieras además quien no dice malas palabras. Perdóname la vida por tardarme un buen demasiado con el fick espero que quedes complacida con el yo la verdad no lo quede mucho por que estaba haciendo diez mil cosas y no podía mucha atención pero prometo a todas hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

Gracias a todas por leerlo saben que necesito su opinión se me ocurrió final trágico pero no estoy muy segura de ella así que por favor díganme que hago. Gracias de Nuevo a todas Dios los Bendiga demasiado en todo lo que hagan que siempre están rodeados de gente maravillosa que las quiera y cuide mucho. ^^ Cuidense .

Biie*

Atte. Hyugiita


End file.
